creamheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
DD
DD (디디) is a fluffy Norwegian Forest Cat and one of the Cream Heroes cats. Appearance DD is the fluffiest among all the cats. He has fluffy, long, creamy-brown and white fur. He has bright yellow eyes. Due to such a huge coat of fur, many people may think that he is fat, though in reality he is actually quite thin, as seen whenever Ms. Claire bathes him. DD is the largest of all cats, and is quite tall. Though his large stature is likely because of his huge fur coat. Personality DD is the eldest among the cats, thus having a fatherly and older sibling like attitude towards the other cats. He is calm, and always displays a very parental behavior towards Lala. He is kind to the other the other cats as well, and close to TT since he has been with her since kittenhood. DD is very fond of boxes, even if he does not fit. He is the only one who knows how to open cupboards and drawers, and often opens them without reason to check interesting objects among Claire’s belongings. Due his innocence, he never fights back when TT punches him, even when she hit him in the eye without reason. Despite being calm most of the time, DD is prone to losing his patience. He once fought back when Lulu attacked him. Over time, DD has matured much more than his fellow cats. This is proven when instead of panicking, he patiently allows his owner Claire to cut his claws. He also seems to have gotten used to getting bathed, as when instead of running away like the other cats when Claire bathed him, he patiently waited in the bath tub for Claire to rinse his fur, and didn't panic once although his pupils had swelled up and he had a rather grim expression on his face. Gallery Relationships Lala DD has been a father figure for Lala ever since she was a kitten. When Lala needed someone to groom her as she was too young to do it herself, DD willingly did it for her. Since then he shares a parental bond with her and cares for her. Although he is patient most of the time, he occasionally gets slightly annoyed when she follows him too much and copies what he does. Claire has also mentioned Lala as DD's sister once when Claire was upset about DD not stopping Lala when she climbed to a high place. Lulu DD is again a father like figure for Lulu, although they are not seen interacting very much. Lulu often grooms DD, but DD once got annoyed and walked away. One time when Lulu ate too much leaves of the Silver Vine Claire had planted in some pots, Lulu got too excited and began to fight DD. DD was annoyed at Lulu's behavior, but nevertheless punched him back instead of sparing him. Claire Luvcat Much like all other cats, DD is very loyal to his owner. DD often gets scolded by Claire when he opens her drawers and cupboards. DD doesn't seem to mind when Claire picks him up and hugs him, or even when she cuts his claws. TT TT and DD have been together since kitten hood. TT usually punches DD for no reason at all, but DD never hits her back. Even though it is speculated that DD is hated by TT, it is revealed in Claire's latest videos that TT likes DD more than the other male cats. DD and TT still have a slightly romantic relationship. Momo Since DD is about 2 years older than Momo, he is an older brother figure for Momo. DD has been seen occasionally grooming Momo, but once when DD groomed him too much, Momo got a bit annoyed and pushed him away. Coco Much like his relationship with Momo, DD is an older brother figure for Coco, but they are not seen interacting very much. Chuchu Though not seen interacting very much, DD can be assumed to have a fatherly bond with Chuchu. Quotes "D.D". (The only word Ms. Claire has voiced him with) "D.D. is cute". "D.D. Getting an injection hurts. Hmm!" (DD when he went to the hospital) Trivia * DD is a Norwegian Forest Cat. * DD is the eldest male cat as well as the eldest cat of CreamHeroes. * DD loves boxes and always sits in them, even if not fitting on some occasions. * DD is the only one who knows how to open cupboards and drawers. * DD is the only one who doesn't panic when getting bathed or getting his claws cut. * DD can run the fastest out of all the cats, though he hasn't once been in a race with Momo, who is also very fast. * DD has a YouTube channel that is empty, having 28.9K subscribers as of January 6th, 2020. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cats